


Omelette

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gets an omelette for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omelette

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 23 minutes for the prompt: Favorite Food.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://petitte-soeur.livejournal.com/98440.html>

Cheese Omelette.  
  
He's making him a cheese omelette.  
  
Ed had mentioned it to Ollie once, weeks ago, that his favourite food is a cheese omelette. Afterwards, Ed had forgotten the whole conversation entirely, but it seems that Ollie hasn't.  
  
Last night, Ed had stayed at Ollie's for the first time. Ed might have been a little nervous about intruding on Ollie's space after they'd known each other for such a short space of time, but he'd had no need. Ollie showed every sign of being happy to have Ed there, and Ed, to his surprise, felt as comfortable as if he'd lived there his whole life.  
  
They hadn't done much, just watched a film and fucked on the sofa, and then they'd gone to bed and fucked there too. In the morning, waking up to the sunlight pouring in through the pale curtains and Ollie's arms around his waist, Ed had been filled with a giddy happiness that he couldn't quite put his finger on. They hadn't fucked in the morning, not properly; they'd just rubbed up against each other, but it was warm and languid and it hadn't taken Ed long at all, Ollie's name on his lips, and Ollie's lips pressed against his jaw.  
  
So here they are. After finishing his turn in the shower, Ed had wandered into the kitchen to find Ollie cooking him breakfast.  
  
A cheese omelette.  
  
Ed's favourite food that he hadn't even asked for, but that Ollie had remembered.  
  
It's silly really, but as Ed sits down at the table, watching Ollie busy himself about the stove, he's hit by an overwhelming feeling of gratitude. Ollie is talented and thoughtful and Ed doesn't ever know what he's done to deserve it, but he realises that he wouldn't give it up for the world.  
  
Picking up the pan, Ollie turns to him with a smile in his eyes and says, "Feeling hungry?"  
  
Ed means to say, 'Yes,' and 'That smells delicious,' but somehow, when he comes to open his mouth, what he ends up saying is, "I love you."  
  
The omelette slides out of the pan and onto the floor, and before he knows it, Ed finds himself smothered in a hug.


End file.
